Types of Zombies
A Zombie, in its broadest sense, is a person who has lost his or her sense of self-awareness and identity, and cares only for the destruction (and often consumption) of any human around, no matter what the circumstances, or cost to his or her self. They make up for this loss of intelligence in sheer numbers, as the state of zombieism is almost always contagious, and spreads like wildfire. Technically speaking, true zombies are always dead, and re-animated. Listed below are several well known types of Zombies. The Generic Zombie The Generic Zombie is a reanimated human that shuffles and moans and is unable to move properly. Usually very aggressive, but not very fast. They are usually the victims of a virus that has degenerated the body and then reanimated it to create the zombie. These are the types of zombies you usually see coming out of graves, (although a zombie can't emerge from a grave) but anyone can catch the virus and become a zombie. The virus is normally transferred with a bite, however any transfer of bodily fluids or substances may also give the victims the virus (though, this basically depends on what the nature of the infection is.) Zombies of Romero Romero Zombies are the zombies featured in the films of George A. Romero (and to an extent of lesser consistency, the entire Living Dead franchise). While Romero's work catapulted the zombie concept into the modern consciousness, he did reinvent the genre and transform the General Zombie concept into something slightly different. As such, Romero Zombies are not totally identical with the original Voodoo Zombie. Another difference is the source of the outbreak, which Romero has always left ambiguous. Zombies of Scientific Origin Zombies of Science are reanimated through a means that can be partially (or superficially) explained by an existing scientific concept. Most frequently, this is by way of a virus. They are the most common types of zombies, featured in many games, movies and novels, such as Max Brooks Zombies and Resident Evil Brooks Zombies Max Brooks' Zombies are zombies created with the "Solanum" virus featured in the Max Brooks books, The Zombie Survival Guide, World War Z. Most Zombiepedia articles pertain to this sort of Zombie unless otherwise specified. Fast Infected Zombies Fast Zombies, (or fast movers) are technically living infected and not "true" zombies (though the distinction is thought by many to be impractical and antiquated). As such, they are able to run for long durations. What they gain in speed and fervor over their slower cousins, they lose in durability, as they can be killed by wounds to the chest, bleeding out, thirst, starvation, or even the infection itself. Fast Zombies can be found in the works of 28 Days Later, REC 2, the hit video game series Left 4 Dead, and many others. Zack Snyder's popular Dawn of the Dead remake includes fast zombies that are quite dead and still require the requisite headshot to put down for good as in the George Romero original film of the same name. Snyder also clearly showed that in his movie an infection (i.e. zombie bite) caused zombification. * See Differences Between Surviving Fast and Slow Zombies '' ''* See Valve Zombies Zombies of Ma The Zombie Combat Manual, written by Roger Ma, are zombies of unknown origin, similar in many ways to the zombies created by Max Brooks. Notable differences include: *Rapid partial decomposition (which induced intensified rotting stench, also a potent zombie weapon), then a sudden halt in the process (for durability). *No hyper-coagulation as with Solanum. Zombies of Ma splatter when struck, shot, or sliced. Small hand wounds on the zombie continue to stay fairly moist, making their grasp almost as efficient of an infecting method as their bite. *Rapid transformation after bodily fluid contact (from a matter of seconds to a few hours maximum). Resident Evil Zombies Resident Evil Zombies are zombies reanimated with the legendary T-Virus featured in Capcom's Resident Evil games. These zombies vary from other zombie types in that they are not only human zombies, but animals and plants as well. It is considered one of the many marvelous fictional viruses ever thought of since, in passing reference, it is immensely volatile and a transpecies sort of contagion, in context to infection platform that is. Another form of the T-virus, called the G-virus, is also shown in the series. This is what creates monsters and more severe forms of the infection, a mutation that is to say. There are a multitude of bio-organic weapons (BOW) that the T and G-virus' creates -- ranging specifically from the popular Tyrant, the elusive Licker, Hunter, Centurion and many more. The Crazies The Crazies are normal people who have been infected with a ' Rhabdoviridae Prototype ' Bio- warfare agent called Trixie ''that makes them go insane after catching it. They are like their ordinary selves (they still somewhat remember their pasts and known what they're doing), but they have become very violent and homicidal. The Crazies could be armed and drive vehicles (and because of this, their status as actual zombies is strongly debated). "Trixie" is caught though contaminated water, and possibly can go airborne. The only physical changes Trixie inflicts are that infected people will have red or purplish large, swollen arteries visible in the head, purplish or red rashes, red-cut in the middle of their nose, ear bleeds, severe nosebleed, blackish reddening and reddened-cut near their lens of their eye, severely sharp teeth and elevated temperature. The infected citizens stand like a statue and act like a corpse, and ''Trixie is designed to destabilize the population by amping them to be homicidal madness before they will die at 48 hours. Nazi Zombies Nazi Zombies are former Nazi German (Imperial Japanese, Soviet Russian, American and Vietnamese) soldiers/civilian who have been infected with Element 115 (Ununpentium, one of the heaviest and most radioactive elements). This specificly refrers to the zombies from Treyarch's Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies game mode. Element 115 also seems to infect dogs and it is also observed that this element enables the zombie to mutate and grow stronger than before. Cybernetic Zombies Cybernetic Zombie are corpses reanimated by cybernetic and technological means, not to be confused with a cyborg. Cyborgs are humans with robot parts. Zombies of the Supernatural Zombies of the Supernatural are reanimated through scientifically incomprehensible, or supernatural means. Voodoo Zombies Voodoo Zombies are individuals reanimated by a Bokor, or a witch doctor through means of poisons and herbs. These are the first Zombies, and the only one with any real word sort of historical precedence (religiously speaking). Star Wars Zombies Star Wars Zombies are corpses reanimated through Sith Magic, and while generally scarce in the Star Wars universe, are not entirely unrepresented. Also,People reanimated by the Blackwing chemical. As in the book Death troopers. They ooze a black liquid. They run and can use blasters. They also learn in groups. Intelligent Zombies Intelligent Zombies, are zombies that retain their personality and intelligence, such as the zombies in Marvel Zombies, Undead or Alive and the house of night zombies AKA red flegings. Another example would be the Head Zombie in Romero's Land of the Dead. In fact, this can be spread to most if not all the zombies in the film, as they show reasoning skills. These zombies are exceedingly rare. Also, in Resident Evil they show the scientist's test subject proving that zombies (in those movies) can intellectually remember how to use the things that normal people can also use. However, if the zombies get angry they then go back to the barbaric mode of their life and somebody. One should never assume a zombie to be intelligent unless there is overwhelming evidence in support of this idea. Countless zombie victims owe their demise to hesitation when they wrongly perceive that some vestige of their transformed loved one remains. See also * Zombie Comparison Chart Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Traits